


you can't forget me

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: DL Stockings 2019, Early '70s, First Meetings, M/M, Shy Deaky, and roger is in love, deaky is very talented as usual, joger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: Without another word, John sits his case down on the ground, opens it up, takes his bass out, straps it on, and begins to play.Roger’s jaw drops.--John auditions for the band and Roger falls in love.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	you can't forget me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demmmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmmy/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> Title is from KISS' song Love Gun.

The sooner this is over, the better, Roger thinks as he enters the conference room where they’re hosting the sixth round of auditions for a new bassist for the band. The auditions have become almost a routine by now, something done every couple of months like clockwork because they just can’t seem to get a bassist who lasts much longer than that.

Roger’s very tired of having to be present for each and every audition, finding a bassist who he actually likes or is at least halfway decent, only for said bassist to either quit or start to lag behind in rehearsals. In the latter, it usually means they have to fire the bassist, because they can’t have a bassist who struggles to play his instrument, who struggles to keep up even with Roger tapping out the most basic rhythm he can think of. 

The sixth round of auditions has been going on for two days; today is the final day, thankfully, but Roger’s so tired already, even though today’s auditions have yet to begin. Still, he has to pretend like he cares about each audition, even though by this point, he’s sure they’ll be the same as the day before, and the day before that; generic basslines and bassists with some talent, but not enough for the likes of where Queen is going. Queen is going to be bigger and better than anything anyone’s ever seen before, and so they can’t have just anyone as their bassist.

Roger takes his seat at the table next to Brian and Freddie and waits for the first potential bassist to be called in, hoping that maybe, just _maybe,_ they’ll actually find someone interesting and worthwhile today.

* * *

Three hours in and no such luck.

If it weren’t for Brian pinching him every five minutes when he was caught not paying attention, Roger would have long fallen asleep by now. Every single bassist has played a generic bassline from the most boring songs imaginable, when all Roger wants is to hear something new; something different.

There’s just one more audition before the final day’s sessions are complete, and if this person isn’t the one they’re looking for, then Roger has officially lost any and all hope that Queen will actually get to where they want to be.

The door swings open, and in walks a boy with long brown hair, a guitar case in his hand.

“Hello, darling,” Freddie greets, glancing down at the audition sheets for a moment. “Are you John Deacon?”

“I am,” the boy says quietly. He seems very timid, and Roger groans inwardly; the absolute _last_ thing they need is a shy person in the band—Brian is bad enough when he gets quiet.

“It’s nice to meet you, John. My name is Freddie, and this is Roger and Brian. We’d love to see what you’ve got,” Freddie says, smiling encouragingly at the boy.

Without another word, John sits his case down on the ground, opens it up, takes his bass out, straps it on, and begins to play.

Roger’s jaw drops.

The bassline John is playing is nothing like what all the other bassists played – it’s different, the rhythm twisting and turning and changing, and Roger is already itching to put a drumbeat to it.

He might be a little in love.

When John finishes, Brian is smiling and Freddie is clapping. John smiles back, still a little timid, still a little shy.

On second thought, Roger can work with that.

“John,” he says. “I’ve got a feeling we’re going to be best friends.”


End file.
